Estúpido Gato
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Hinata lleva todos los días a las prácticas a su pequeño gatito llamado Kenma, lo cual tiene molesto a Kageyama. ¿Qué hará Hinata para desenojar a Kageyama?/Mal summary ; - ;


Hola a todos, me he atrevido a escribir otro Kagehina .u. !

Espero que sea de su agrado, y que no sea tan aburrido XD

**NOTA: KENMA ES UN GATITO.**

Sin más, disfruten la lectura :3

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertence, es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

><p>–Diálogos–<p>

_"Pensamientos"_

Narración :w

* * *

><p><span><strong>E<strong>stúpido Gato

* * *

><p>Todos los días llevaba al entrenamiento al pequeño Kenma. Desde que lo obtuvo se los presentó de inmediato a los chicos y todos –bueno casi todos– quedaron fascinados y encantados por el minino. Había sido regalo por su cumpleaños por parte de su madre y hermana pequeña. Hinata cuando lo vio, se dejó encantar de inmediato por el pequeño, llevándolo todos los días a los entrenamientos de vóley. Al principio fue un tato difícil, porque ante la velocidad del balón el gatito saltaba detrás de él interrumpiendo el partido. Sería de sobra decir los tantos retos que recibió del metro ochenta azabache llamado Tobio, los cuales causaban una mala conexión entre ambos. En parte era culpa de Hinata por llevar a Kenma al gimnasio pero también tenía algo de culpa Kageyama al no tener tolerancia hacía los animales. Pero la verdad es que sí tenía tolerancia con los animales, pero con aquel gato no.<p>

Le molestaba verlo correr y saltar junto a Hinata. Le molestaba ver que Hinata le ponía más atención al gato que a sus pases que siempre quería rematar. Le molestaba más de lo normal. Y el minino no era de su agrado.

Apretó sus puños y chistó.

– Oh, el rey está muy molesto últimamente.

– Cállate.

– Tsukki… – alertó Yamaguchi.

– A saber el motivo de la molestia del rey.

– Cállate.

– ¡Ha, ha! ¡Kenma, por aquí!

– …

– No me digas… ¿es por el gato? – se echó a reír el más alto del grupo – ¿Es enserio?

– Tsukki…

– ¿Quién creería que el gran rey perdería ante un gato?

– ¡Ka-Kageyama! – nervioso gritó Yamaguchi.

Al igual que muchas veces anteriores Kageyama tomó a Tsukishima del cuello y le dedicó una terrible mirada. El chico rubio ni se inmutó y solo lo miró en silencio con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

– ¡He dicho que te calles joder!

– ¡Tsukishima, Kageyama! Deténganse.

Llegó el capitán junto a todos los demás del grupo exceptuando a Noya y Shouyou los cuales jugaban con Kenma, mas al escuchar los gritos del capitán dirigieron sus miradas hacía allá.

Kageyama no quería soltar al estúpido de Tsukishima, pero debía hacerlo. No podía perder los estribos siempre que este le molestara.

– Kageyama – le calmó Sugawara.

–… me disculpo – y se fue en dirección al camarín siendo que aún no terminaba la práctica.

Tsukishima se arregló un poco sus lentes y el cuello de su camiseta, para luego irse en dirección contraria a Kageyama siguiéndole Yamaguchi.

Hinata al ver todo se extrañó mucho, por lo que le pidió al líbero que si podía cuidar de Kenma mientras iba donde Kageyama.

Y así se dirigió hacía el camarín del gimnasio. Llegó y abrió la puerta encontrándose al peli azabache tomando agua parado al medio de la habitación. Éste al darse cuenta de quien había llegado, soltó un bufido y miro molesto hacía otro lado. Hinata de inmediato se molestó ante la reacción del chico, pero lo dejó pasar.

– ¿Sucede algo Kageyama?

– Nada, ¿por qué?

– Hm… ¿Cómo decirlo?... últimamente has estado molesto, ósea, eso es de todos los días ¡pe-pero!... ahora último es más.

– No te interesa.

– ¡Cl-Claro que me importa! Si no, no estaría preguntándote.

– No te incumbe, entonces.

– ¿Por qué te colocas así?

– …

– ¡Kageyama!

– ¡Cállate!

"_¿Quién creería que el gran rey perdería ante un gato?  
>¿Es enserio?"<em>

Kageyama tiró hacia los casilleros su botella con agua mientras maldecía al recordar las palabras de Tsukishima, causando un gran alboroto. Hinata se encogió un poco de hombros ante tal acción realizada por el chico y luego lo vio rígido al medio de la habitación con la mirada escondida entre sus cabellos.  
>Ahora sí que se preocupaba. Estaba demasiado calmado como para ser Kageyama. Normalmente le estaría gritando y diciéndole de todo pero no, estaba rígido sin decir nada.<br>Hinata un tanto dudoso se acercó hacía Kageyama, quedando delante de él esperando a que hiciera algo o le dijera algo, pero nada hizo. Su mirada seguía ida, como si estuviera en una especie de viaje interno. Hinata lo llamó pero él no reaccionaba, era como si no escuchara nada.

– Kageyama… Kageyama-kun.

– …

– Kageyama-kuuuun~

"_¡Bingo!"_

Kageyama reaccionó. Giró su cabeza y lo miró aún en su trance. Ante tal potente mirada Hinata se sintió un poco nervioso y más pequeño de lo normal, aun así no apartó su mirada de la azul oscura del chico.

– Ka-Kage–

Se escuchó un ruido sordo de chocar algo con los casilleros del camarín, el cual había sido la espalda del chico menor. Ante tal sorpresa había cerrado los ojos por lo que cuando los abrió vio a Kageyama acorralándolo entre él y los casilleros.  
>Sintió su estómago contraerse con fuerza y trato de hablar.<p>

– Q-Qu–

– Celos…

– ¿E-Eh?

Y luego sintió algo muy extraño entre sus labios. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Tenía sobre suyo a Kageyama be-besándole… ¡besándole!  
>Era tanta información procesada en tan poco tiempo que se le hizo difícil darse cuenta de lo que sucedía al instante, pero una vez consciente, su rostro se sonrojó de una manera abrumadora mientras veía una expresión relajada en el rostro del chico más alto.<p>

Kageyama se separó un poco de Hinata y lo miró a los ojos, luego a sus labios, a sus ojos y a sus labios, y volvió a por ellos. Hinata se tensó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante el segundo beso.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido para su cerebro. Si bien en la cancha tenía unos reflejos increíbles, la verdad es que para situaciones confusas sus reflejos se anulaban y se volvía un poco torpe y lento.

Kageyama volvió a separarse de Hinata mientras entre abría sus ojos a la par con el chico pequeño, quedando ambos chicos mirándose.

Y ahí fue cuando Hinata vio algo sorprendente, mucho más sorprendente que la vista cuando pasaba a los bloqueadores en un partido.

Kageyama Tobio se había sonrojado.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :3<p>

Espero que te haya gustado tanto como para dejar un review :c

XD

Nos vemos o3o


End file.
